Not your happy ever after yet
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: a sequel from can i ever trust you? our couple are married now, but when does kigo ever have a quick happy ending? with no problems?


**Not your happy ever after yet**

_A sequel from can I ever trust you? They have finally done it, getting ready for marriage, honeymoon but when has KIGO ever had a quick happy ever after? Shego just isn't that well... tamed._

Chapter 1

Shego was in a room, looking at herself in the mirror, for some reason she had never been into dresses, but this was her wedding day. A white dress that made her look very slimming, and a tint of green at the bottom. The ladies were doing her black hair; her annoying bitchy mother was doing her nails. When they had finished, Shego made her way to the alter to marry the love of her life. Feeling the adrenaline and excitement run through her spine.

Kim was in another room. She hadn't taken the smile off her cheeks since that morning, her cheeks ached but she couldn't stop. Her red hair was being straightened, and her mother applying eye shadow on. Her white dress and gloves were slipped on, as she exited the room to see her Shego.

Shego was gobsmacked when she saw her beautiful to-be wife. When she arrived Shego took Kim's hand, Kim nearly cried with happiness. The priest who didn't even mind marrying the couple, he was more than happy to help after, Shego and Kim had both put the fires out in the church. The couple said their own vows, kissed, took pictures. Two families on each side, Shego's on the right, her mother starting to weep a bit of pride. Her father not very pleased. Director Betty who was also Shego's best friend. And her four other brothers. And a criminal who to had also switched sides. And Kim's family on the left her parents, her grandmother who to was not very pleased. Her twin brothers and her best friends Ron, Yuri, Monique and Felix.

Shego and Kim decided to stay at a five star hotel, enjoying the day they had just had. "Hey Shego. What about our honeymoon?" Kim asked, Shego couldn't tell if Kim was joking or serious, the idea had not really passed her mind. All her mind kept doing was replaying the kissing moment.

"What about it?"

"When are we gonna have one?" Shego considered this.

"Next month?"

"Where?"

"New Zealand?"

"How long?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Well that was easy" Shego had turned the TV off and had went to the bedroom. Kim came in the bedroom. "What? We just got married and we're not going to have fun?" Kim was getting ready to do her puppy dog pout. Shego let out a sigh, as a little bit of hair went in the air for a second. She went over to Kim, shoved her onto the bed, as she went closer to her face. Kim just wanted Shego to touch her, she didn't want to wait, she grabbed Shego's shirt and pulled her closer, and wrapping her legs around Shego's waist. As Shego placed her hands on Kim's inner thigh, Kim let out a tiny groan. As the two of couples made love to their new wives for the night.

Chapter 2

Kim and Shego had gone to the airport in the morning, Kim was grateful that Shego hadn't driven, because that was a motorway. If Shego almost did 100mph on a one way street, Kim would hate to see what Shego was like on the motorway. The flight had been peaceful; Shego was in cargo jeans and a top that read "don't mess with the best." When they arrived, they were greeted by a man who spoke with a British accent. "Hello I shall be escorting you to your hotel." The driver was quite, Shego couldn't wait to take a nap in her hotel bed.

Although Shego was surprised to find that Kim had told her to unpack first. Apparently Kim wanted to be tidy. Shego was tidy enough, or at least so she thought, Kim was re organising the way the pillows went on the sofa. Shego said she would go to the toilet, although she secretly went to bed. Kim came charging and belly flopped Shego "OH MY GOD! A FUCKING VOLCANO ERUPTION?" Shego yelled, as she felt the sudden impact on her back. "Oh for god's sake princess what?"

"You're meant to be helping me un-pack, by the way you sure did spend a long time on the toilet!" Kim yelled, Shego attempted to move her head, but on her stomach Shego could only see her pumpkin frowning at her, Shego let out a loud groan, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. Kim shook Shego's shoulders "come on! I want to go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"The beach."

"How demanding are you?"

"Very! Now get up!" Shego was still exhausted from walking up all the stairs, all though this was an excuse to sleep in more, but Kim wouldn't buy it, she just started to jump on Shego's back. Eventually Shego gave in they went to the beach. Shego had just put on a ¾ length trousers and a sleeveless top. Kim had spent a long time picking out the right top.

Kim was hoping it to be a romantic day, walking hand in hand along the beach. Shego just wanted to get some more sleep, she would be romantic tomorrow. Although she could sense something was wrong with her princess, Shego rolled her eyes and took Kim's hand in hers. That sense that something was wrong quickly went away. The sunset was shining through Shego's hair, Kim couldn't help but notice that Shego was becoming a bit more tomboy, cars, clothes now she wasn't all that bothered with hair products. Oh well I love her anyway. Kim stopped, Shego turned round to see what was wrong, until she saw Kim looking at her face. "What?" Shego asked

"Err Shego do you think you're going a bit... tomboyish?" Kim asked realising Shego was slowly turning less girly by the minute. Shego considered the question, being a tomboy or having an attitude like one had never really crossed her mind.

"A little bit. Do you mind?"

"No I just thought you weren't noticing, you know with the all of the cars, heavy metal and not so girly clothes."

"Ah well these things happen." Kim continued to walk with Shego when they walked in the shade of a tree, Kim turned to face Shego placed her hands on Shego's face and planted a kiss on Shego's lips.

"I love you" Kim whispered that only Shego could hear.

"I love you to." Shego told Kim, they continued their walk along the beach, it seemed to be forever. They arrived at the hotel; Shego hit the bed as soon as she saw it. Kim just laughed to herself; Kim got changed and snuggled right up.

That day they spent the day cooped up inside, watching TV. So that night Shego decided to put a horror movie on. Shego chose Chucky3. Kim kept putting her head in Shego's neck every time the doll pulled out a knife. Shego thought it was crap, but as usual Kim had not even looked at the best gore bits. Shego laughed when Kim wanted to close the windows, Kim sulked for a bit. But gave in when Shego started to kiss around her neck.

The days had gone quick; the married couple had spent their days well. Relaxing and being romantic. They were slightly disappointed to find out that they had to go back to work. But they were happy to still be with each other.

Chapter 3. 6 months later.

Shego and Kim had got on well with each other. Shego had even bought a new house, 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a big kitchen, living room and extension for all of their mission plans. Kim had enjoyed working at Global Justice; she loved working with the snakes, although Shego never allowed Kim to bring them home. Shego was ever so slightly concerned, a robber who was making an escape from a museum, had climbed up a rope onto the roof. He offered Shego a bag of cash in exchange for letting him go, Shego even considered this then realised what she was doing. But when she had went to confront him he was crazy enough to jump off the roof, Shego came down and realised he was dead, a crowd came towards Shego. Her eyes widened when she realised what they were thinking "I didn't do this"

"Then who did?"

"He did you fucking dumb ass." As a bunch of GJ medics came. Betty Shego's best friend and boss looked her and looked away. Shego was gobsmacked. How could people think that she committed murder? She didn't want to see her princess's reaction when she got home.

When Shego had gone back to her office she saw a paper on her desk. It claimed that she would be in court for the next few weeks. Under the suspicion of murder. Shego burst into rage and punched the wall, a massive hole was made when Shego pulled her hand out, and people were looking at her. Not for the first time but Shego would have loved to be anywhere but here.

The judge looked at Shego, who was in a very pissed mode; even he seemed a bit scared of Shego. He cleared his throat "Shego your real name is not mentioned but you are being charged with murder against a robber named Robert Sizorac Crallet. How do you plead?"

"For the last fucking time. Not fucking guilty!" Shego said while looking at the judge, Kim was in the audience shaking her head and her best friend Ron to support her. The rest of the time had been a waste watching the security camera constantly replaying what had happened, they couldn't see what had happened due to bad graphics. Shego had just gone home gone out of her black and green cat suit and went straight to bed. Shego nods off very quickly into her own dreams.

_A sleeping family lies in front of me, a man, woman and 2 children. I bring the silver tube in front of the bodies; I place a silencer on it. I pull the trigger 3 times and a little girl wakes up and looks at me with bright blue eyes "why are you doing this?" I remain silent, she holds her little teddy bear to her chest, I go down next to her, I place the gun on her head "good night sweetie" and felt a finger placed on the trigger pulling it closer and closer until-_

"AHHHH!" Shego screams as she shoots out of bed, Kim jumps out of bed and puts the light on; Shego tries to catch her breath while whipping the cold sweat off of her head. "Shego are you ok? Were you having a bad dream?" Kim scared by the scream that had awoken her.

"...nothing..." Shego said trying to remain calm. Kim didn't want to make Shego any worse state than she was already in. Shego and Kim went back to bed although Shego could not get to sleep, that little girls face red hair, blue eyes, it wasn't like her princess._ It? Well it was made up, so she/ it wasn't real!_

Shego went to work still trying to figure out where that nightmare had come from. She went back home with Kim. She was too distracted Shego had gone through over 5 red lights and forgot to look at pedestrians. Kim had tried telling Shego to stop but all Shego could say was "soz" that night Shego just went to bed. Hoping to god that she didn't have that nightmare. Well she didn't have that nightmare.

_Put the body in the car, make sure those ropes are tightened, don't forget the gun and duck tape. I dragged the tied up red headed girl and shoved her in the car, she kept screaming and cursing at me. All I said was "soz" I drove until I reached the bridge, I picked the body up, and she looked at me with those green begging eyes. I had no sympathy, I had no nothing. Underneath I got my gun out and duck tape, I aimed at the head, her green eyes were filled with tears I pulled the trigger and just said "soz... princess."_

"FUCK!" As Shego shot out of bed and almost igniting her hands. Shego was glad she hadn't woken up her real and living princess. Shego went back to sleep, although her dreams weren't over yet.

_The loud bell screaming in my ears, the police sirens are going around, I pick up the big bag of money and make an exit. I look down from the window, the helicopter light shines on me, I see over 20 police officers with their guns aimed at me, I walk away from the window and climb up to the roof top, I jump over the ledge to the next building, I hide behind an air vent to stop being seen. The police are coming up the stairs, I run I take my only option I jump off the building landing on my feet, possibly having a sprain ankle, I run home and hide I enter my bed all alone, ready to commit another crime, I leave the gun next to me._

Shego jumped a bit as she woke up._ Shit! That was almost too realistic! _Shego thought it was just being paranoid, but she put her hand underneath her pillow, and jumped as she felt something hard. She took it out to see her worst nightmare in reality, the gun looked her, and Shego looked at the time 6:00am. Shego incinerated the gun in her hand; she went to check the news. Her face was on the screen, then Betty's shows up "Shego had committed a crime, but we think it may not be her fault, because she is committing these crimes in her sleep, her eyes are closed while dodging 300 bullets and jumping of a building, we have CCTV footage showing her eyes closing and her taking a yawn while jumping off a building. Shego will be receiving help from our best physiologists."

Shego was just sitting on her couch with her jaw hanging in the air, she decided what was best and it isn't help from people with some type of degree, she was doing something that she thought she wouldn't have to do anymore and that was runaway. She didn't want to pack anything, where she was going she wouldn't need it. Shego made her new account, placed enough money in it, and ordered her flight to the tropics. She looked at her sleeping princess; she placed a note on her pillow, hoping that Kim could forgive her for what was happening to her.

Kim woke up, she realised Shego was not in the house, Kim shrugged thinking nothing of it, until she felt paper on her cheek, it was a sticky note, Kim read it and almost fainted right then and there, Kim ran to the TV and put it on, Shego was all over the news, her being a criminal, how she should never have been trusted and thousands of reporters crowding her employer and friend Betty. Kim felt sorry for her, all the reporters shoving microphones in her face. Kim sighed feeling tears going down her cheeks, as she read the note again.

_First of all I'm sorry princess if I may have hurt you with running away. But I wasn't running away from you, it was everything else. The night I woke up and screamed anyone could tell it wasn't "nothing" I've been having nightmares, not you're falling to the ground ones or a ghost. This was me committing murders and crimes, and when I found out that I actually was doing them I thought that I may have done all the other one's recently, like shooting a family at night while they were sleeping and shooting that little girl holding a teddy bear. Even killing you, tying you up, head shot then shove you in a river. I couldn't live with myself if you thought me as a murderer. So I guess I would have to live without you, without anyone. Please don't try to follow me_

_Shego._

_p.s I will always love you, hope you feel the same._

Kim looked at the note as if it was her death list, she was biting her lip trying to hold back more tears but it was no use she let them flow like a river. The idea never seeing Shego again was too much. When Kim had got together, she went to work not to work but to give the note she had read to Betty.

Betty read it, she claimed Shego as missing person more than wanted. Kim could tell Betty missed Shego, but didn't have the power to remove Shego's wanted posters around the world. Although as far as Kim knew Shego, she would find a way to get out of the country.

Chapter 7. A few years later.

The pale woman jumped down from the tree and landed with such stealth not even a owl could have heard, she smiled showing an overgrown incisor that looked more like a fang, her clothes were torn, but she had done that herself, only showing her face, arms, stomach and hands. She listened for prey it was a heavy thing, listening to the snapping of the twigs on the ground. The woman looked past the bushes to see a deer, she pounced too quickly for it to react, and she ignited her hand and killed the deer within seconds. She carried it out to her camp out, she lit a fire with her hands and let it barbeque for a bit. She saw other people like her just not as pale. They all were in fear of her, but that was how she liked it, she had three scars that went down her neck, she chose not to heal them, she liked them. As she approached the edge of a rock, she looked down to see a river, the woman new it was safe she slowly dived down. She felt the cold water hit her hands and neck, she washed the blood off and went back to check on her lunch. She was quite happily known around here as the panther from hell.

"Oh Shego where are you? Why did you have to run away?" Kim yelled with her friends at Shego's home searching the net, while her hi tech friend searched the web for any signs of her. Ron and Yuri had been trying so hard to find Shego to make their best friend happy. But so far they were failing, Yuri had checked all over 3 countries Japan, UK and Iceland. No signs of anyone looking green. Kim was even in tears even though it had been over a year. If Shego was here she would comfort Kim and tell her to think like her. Kim considered this for a second. "Guys I think I may have an idea. If Shego would tell me to think like her, then she would know I would do that, but maybe she wanted us to do that so we wouldn't find her so what we have to do is think where Shego wouldn't go search those countries for Shego where Shego wouldn't go." Ron, Yuri and Monique were looking like Kim as if she was a nut job "so basically do the opposite of the normal Shego?"

"YEP! Let's start with Africa!" Kim said as if it was easy

"Kim I THINK WE MAY HAVE FOUND HER!" Wade hurrying his sentence

"WHERE? HOW?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling stupid asking how.

"Satellite image, tropics, and a jungle"

"A jungle that clever little..." Kim trailed off. Kim decided it might be best for her to go alone, she didn't know why she just did. No one argued not even Ron, Wade got her ride ready. When Kim had arrived, she was welcomed by people; she started her search for where the satellite had just picked up Shego's last movements.

Shego heard footsteps they sounded too heavy to be an animal. Shego climbed up the tree, high up so the prey could not see her, when she realised it was not an animal she let out a loud growl so the thing could hear it. It looked up trying to find who or what was making that noise; it continued to walk on Shegos' territory. Shego thought it had been given enough warning, she jumped down from the tree that a ninja would have been louder. She crept through the bushes, kept down and as soon as Shego saw pair of sneakers go past her view she let out a growl and pounced onto the owner.

She looked at what she had referred to as it, Shego let out a loud growl that a tiger may have run away from. The red haired and green eyed seemed to smile when she saw her death, Shego was confused by this, she raised a hand with claws on them and was about to strike when this thing seemed to be familiar, Shego had not used her voice for a long time all she had done was growl at people.

"Shego!" Kim squealed as she hugged Shego, but was confused when she heard a soft growl although it seemed more like a purr. "Wow you might want to check the..." indicating Shego's fang, Shego put her finger to it.

"Err do I..."

"That doesn't matter I'm telling _you_ that you are going back home, don't worry they closed that murder case, Wade managed to get a better graphic video clip. And the crimes aren't your fault no one will blame you for them." Kim stated she just wanted Shego and a bed. That's all she wanted right now.

"Err I think you have the wrong person."

"Huh?" Kim asked

"Well I don't know who you are. And I don't recommend staying near me; I've been known to explode due to unstable DNA"

"Just having plasma doesn't make you unstable, not even Drakken said that. Remember Doctor Drakken?"Shego caught on. "Didn't I kill Drakken?"

"No! You haven't killed anyone!" Shego made a face that Kim didn't like; Shego took Kim's hand and took her to a cemetery, Shego pointed to the head stones, one read "killed by the great Panther from hell" Kim looked in disbelief and looked at the next one it read the same, Kim ran up thumping her fists at Shego's chest while crying into her neck. "WHY?"

"They hunted, they killed humans, and they entered my territory." Shego stated. She had not bothered to sympathise for those who she had killed.

"You killed them. Don't you feel guilty? I mean... you took a god damn life actually more than one!" Kim wailed. Shego couldn't see what was so wrong; she had just done by the laws of the jungle. She didn't need to sympathise. She simply stated "No I don't feel guilty." Kim just looked up, her eyes red, she looked at Shego in her deep green eyes Kim couldn't help but slap Shego around the face, Shego just looked at Kim she didn't seem to remember that Kim was her lover or anything she just seem to know her from somewhere. Shego stared into Kim's eyes she was confused "What was that for?"

"You don't comfort me when I'm crying into you. You don't seem to care that you took a bloody life. So why did I come here?"

"I don't know I barely know you." Kim just burst into tears, how could Shego not know who she was?

"You don't even know my last name?"

"Sorry no, there's a village someone will let you stay at their home, if you ju-mmph!" as Kim kissed Shego with everything she had. "What the hell? Get off me?" Shego yelled as she pulled Kim off of her. Kim pulled her phone out and got the pictures of her and Shego out. Shego was half way down the path, Kim ran up to her and shoved the picture of Kim and Shego hand in hand on the beach "that's... not me." Shego said in a cold tone putting the phone down.

"That's it I don't care your coming home with me!"

"What home are you talking about?" something clicked in Kim's mind

"What's your name?"

"Panther from hell"

"How old are you?"

"I don't know"

"Who is your mother?"

"I don't know."

"Well panther from hell you have god damn amnesia" Shego gave her a look "you don't remember anything. Your name is Shego your 29, your mother... you never talk about because you claim she's a bitch. And your home is in GO city!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! But stop talking to me, I don't know you, you don't know me." The panther started to yell. She heard something she hushed Kim. Kim only kept quite so she could see what Shego was going on about, Shego leapt into the air swung on a branch spun upwards and sat on it, she was watching 2 grown men with shotguns, she pounced from stealth and stabbed sharp claws into them. Kim herd loud shots being made and dashed through the hedge to see the panther making her kill. Kim ran to the panther and pulled her closer through the bush "why did you stop me?"

"Never mind. Just please come home." Kim tried something that had popped into her mind, she placed both her hands together made her eyes really wide and put a lip out and pouted like she had never pouted before "stop that... fine just take me where ever and stop that stupid look!" Kim was so happy; she took a spare green and black cat suit that she had packed in case she had found Shego. The panther came out in a new none ripped cat suit. "Now isn't that better than that old ripped thing?" Kim got her ride with the panther to give her memory restoring on the way.

Chapter 8

"Ok so first of all you love me and I love you, you are very sarcastic, you hate your job, you will never kill! And we're married." Kim stated looking the panther in the eye. "And you aren't the panther from hell. You are Shego." Shego looked at Kim confused "oh yeah and I'm obviously your wife, I used to be a hero, that look I gave you back there that made you do what I wanted is called the puppy dog pout."

Betty was in her office, her dull sarcastic free zone, to be completely honest the director of global justice missed her ex criminal friend. She sighed to no one but herself. There was a knock on her door; she quickly changed her depressed mode to boss mode. Of all the people to enter her office, it was the hero and red headed girl Kim Possible.

"Yes Kim how can I help you?"

"I need help on bringing back the memories of an amnesia victim?"

"And how will I help?"

"Well she knows you all too well." Kim said leading Betty to the room. Betty gasped at the pale woman sitting on the chair.

"Shego? I mean... what? Why? Never mind. Shego are you... Shego?" Betty asked.

"Who the hell is Shego?"

"You are"

"Amnesia" Kim pointed out. Betty swore out loud, Shego suddenly clicked

"Betty?"

"Yes great that's a start, now who's that?" pointing at Kim.

"Err"

"Oh come on how could you not know her? She- you- you guys love each other." Betty yelled, Shego suddenly remembered a few other people, Drakken, Dementor, Wormonga but she could just not remember the red head. Kim went up to Shego and placed her hands on Shego's face, hoping Shego would not move them like she had done before, Kim made contact with Shego's lips, as she felt Shego go along with it Kim felt a reassurance comfort her "I'm back princess." Kim was so happy; she sat on Shego's lap. Betty left the room leaving the couple to themselves.

Kim had arrived home with Shego; Kim couldn't help but wonder why had Shego not told her about her night mares? All she cared right now was that she was with Shego. "Shego I know I must say this all the time but I love you, even though you have killed, it wasn't your fault you truly believed that you were that Black Panther from hell, not the sarcastic bad girl Shego. I love you"

"Glad to hear that, so... I have a animal tooth, I love you, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kim gave a sexy smile and nod, that night they didn't breathe that much.


End file.
